An online merchant will sometimes provide a checkout page for a customer to review an order of products prior to purchasing the products. The products included in the order may be listed in the checkout page, but some of the products may not be visible to the customer. In some cases, a customer will purchase a product he did not intend to purchase because he did not realize the product was included in the order since the product was not visible.